Two-piece ear tags of the type used on livestock include a tag part having a centrally apertured cone-shaped portion on the base end of the tag part and further include an elongated male stud part having an enlarged disc-shaped head on one end and a slightly enlarged conical tip on the other end which is wedgingly receivable through the centrally apertured cone-shaped portion on the tag part in order to attach the ear tag to one ear of an animal through which the male stud parts extends. The supportive animal ear part is received between the enlarged disc-shaped end of the male stud part and the base end of the tag part. In addition, some male stud parts include tapered heads on the ends thereof remote from the enlarged disc-shaped heads which are other than conical in configuration.
When ear tags are applied to the ear of an animal, the male stud part extends through the ear and the conical or other shaped tip end of the male stud part projects through the cone-shaped portion on the base end of the tag part. Accordingly, the ear tag heretofore could not be removed, except by cutting the male stud part. This cutting operation was and is presently being carried out either through the utilization of a knife or a pair of "side-cutter" pliers and the use of either type of these tools can be dangerous not only to the animal but also to the person manipulating these tools.
With the advent of the new insecticide ear tags which help cattle-men control flies, ticks and the lice on cattle for five months, the tags must be replaced at five-month intervals in order to maintain adequate insecticide control. This results in approximately 30 million tags being applied each year in the United States and results in considerable tag expense, if the male stud part of the tag is cut preventing its reuse.
On the other hand, ear tags have a considerable life expectancy and could be reused many times if some means could be provided to remove ear tags without inflicting pain on the tagged animal and without damaging the ear tag. Accordingly, a considerable need exists for an ear tag removal tool.
Examples of tools including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 952,333, 1,678,313 and 2,594,942. However, these tools are not specifically adapted for removal of two-piece animal ear tags of the type above discussed.